


Surprise!

by AndriaAllen



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaAllen/pseuds/AndriaAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed in the almost nine months since Paris. Miranda lost a good chunk of her Ice Queen personality to the core Runway crew thanks to Andy, but at a photo shoot in Miami Miranda notices that something is off with her now first assistant, Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DWP, I just borrowed the characters! Please let me know what you think!

Miranda Priestly watched her assistant, Andrea Sachs rub her lower back and grimace in pain again. That was the umpteenth time in the last hour and Miranda felt that she should say something. She watched as Andrea grabbed some of the on site printouts of the shoot that was taking place here in Florida and head towards her. Miranda watched her slow gait, and though Andrea was not pregnant as far as Miranda knew she walked almost like Miranda did when she was in early labor. It had been eight and a half months since Paris, where Andrea had been a steadfast and stubborn friend who did not take no for an answer. She was there through the entirety of the divorce for both Miranda and the twins. 

Andrea smiled a tired and pained smile as she stood next to Miranda. “Here are the first few shots; I think that they look really good.” She said before she gasped and hunched over. Miranda moved over to help her and looked at her watch. Three minutes exactly between what she was almost sure were contractions.

“Andrea, are you pregnant?” Miranda looked at her first assistant carefully. Andrea unable to speak through the pain shook her head. Before taking a deep breath and glaring at her friend and boss.

“No my back is just really hurting in waves today.” She said whimpering a little. Miranda shook her head and guided her friend to a chair and sat her down in it.

“Andrea, these are contractions, three minutes apart exactly for the last hour, I know you don’t want to believe it but I think you are in labor.” Miranda said rubbing circles on her assistants lower back with some pressure.

“I can’t be pregnant, I haven’t had sex with anyone since Paris and I haven’t missed a period or ever even been late and more importantly I am not the size of a house!” she hissed out. Miranda continued to rub circles on her back before looking around for Nigel. Catching his eye she nodded him over. Andrea was breathing heavily now. 

“What’s wrong with Six?” He stated before getting on her other side and giving Andrea a side hug.

“Don’t touch me!” she hissed. Miranda smirked before Andrea groaned and then paled. “Please don’t tell me I just peed myself.” She squeaked and looked at Miranda. Nigel chuckled before abruptly stopping when Miranda calmly smiled at Andy and shook her head.

“That was probably your water breaking, Nigel will you call an ambulance then get one of the dressing tents cleared out, I’ll need towels that are clean and water, both hot and chilled. Our Andrea didn’t know she was pregnant and is now in labor.” Miranda said calmly. 

“AAHHH!” Andrea screamed out before biting her lip hard. “This hurts, Miranda.” Andrea looked to her boss with tears in her eyes. Nigel scurried off to do his tasks, paler than normal.

“I know sweetheart, but it is a good pain, just remember that, now we are going to move to the closest tent and get you settled okay, you can squeeze me as hard as you want; yell, scream, do anything, but when the pains hit always, always breathe okay?” Miranda soothed as she helped the younger woman to the make-up tent which had models running screaming out of it and Nigel on the phone. Miranda and Andrea entered the tent just as another contraction hit and Andy immediately squatted down and rocked through it.

“That helps a lot, why did I do that?” Andy questioned Miranda before letting go of Miranda’s arms and getting on all fours. Miranda smiled and sat down next to Andrea.

“Because it is natural to want to do that it can help move the baby into position. That position keeps a lot of the pressure off of your back.” Serena came over and had bowls of water in hand as Nigel started yelling over the phone. 

“What do you mean it will be some hours before you get here! I have a colleague in labor and her water has already broken. Miranda Priestly is our boss and when she hears that there is no one available to help I may lose my job, Andrea happens to be her close and personal friend!” there was a pause from Nigel as he nodded before growling. “The bomb has gone off, there for I think that you can spare one ambulance or a first responder to come and provide aid for a woman in labor who didn’t have any signs that she was pregnant. And I swear if she is not okay when you finally get here, then there will be hell to pay!” Nigel hung up on the operator and growled. Miranda was again rubbing Andrea’s back and she moaned through another contraction. Serena came with towels and a blanket to lay on the ground. “Miranda, there was a bombing in Miami, they are telling me that they can’t spare anyone at all to come and help get Andy to a hospital. The operator told us that we were on our own for the next few hours at least.”

“Nigel, shut up now.” Andrea growled before putting her head on Miranda’s shoulder and sobbing. Nigel walked over and put a hand on his friends’ shoulders and squeezed soothingly.

“Miranda, it’s a good thing that James was to chicken to help you during your labor with the girls, I am here to help and Serena insisted that she stay as well. I texted Emily and she is handling the rest of the shoot, and considering that we were already almost through I think that it will finish before the baby is here.” Nigel stated.

“Good, now Andrea I need to get your dress off, it is wet and then I need to have Nigel check you. Are you okay with that?” Miranda asked soothingly. Andrea looked at Miranda and smiled before nodding and grimacing. Andrea lifted her hips up and Miranda pulled the zipper down the back of the dress and Nigel pulled it up and off. Next Miranda removed the ruined black lace La Perla panties that Andrea had donned that morning and threw them off to the side. Andrea was starting to pant again and Miranda had been watching her and she knew that another contraction was building. Miranda applied counter pressure to Andreas back and smiled as she watched her friends’ tummy tighten. While it was by no means a pregnant belly Miranda could see a little roundness. No doubt any weight gain that Andrea had was due to the baby she was carrying. But Andrea hadn’t even gone up a size over the last months; she had remained a four and looked amazing. Andrea laid down on her left side and took a few deep breaths before nodding at Nigel, Miranda, and Serena. Nigel had donned some of the gloves that the make up artists used to help apply make up. Serena kneeled down on Andrea’s left side while Miranda was on her right and before Andy could protest each woman had a hold of one of her legs behind the knee and was lifting and spreading them so that Nigel had access to check her. He did so swiftly and gently before pulling his hand back and nodding at his friends.

“Andy, honey you are dilated to a seven. Just a bit longer sweetie.” Nigel removed the glove and patted her thigh before going off to wash his hands again.

Andy looked at Miranda and Serena with a questioning look. “How does he know what he is doing and why are you two so calm, I am trying not to freak out. I don’t have anything for a baby and until my book is published I won’t be able to afford anything for it!” she wailed before screaming and grabbing a hand from each of the women at her side.

“Nigel, Serena, and I took midwifery classes. Serena has delivered all of her nieces and nephews in Brazil, and Nigel delivered the twins, I took the classes because I wanted to know what my labor was going to be like. I had Nigel there and Serena too, and it was a wonderful home birth. Don’t worry sweetheart, between the three of us you are going to be well cared for. Lay on your side now and try to rest a little, remember to breathe and in a few minutes we will do a few stretches to help open your pelvis and move the baby off of your back, okay?” Miranda said running her fingers through Andy’s dark long locks and smiling gently. 

Over the next hour Serena, Nigel, and Miranda took turns helping Andrea stretch, walk and drink or munch lightly. They had discussed what the urge to push felt like and tested some birthing positions out. Andy was most comfortable squatting with Miranda supporting her front and Serena stabilizing her back. Nigel was a go between and Miranda had taken him to the side ten minutes ago and had him call all of tier friends to inform them of the situation. Andrea would have a big surprise waiting for her back in New York.

Twenty minutes later Andrea’s contractions were on top of each other. Miranda was told not to leave her side and watched as her friends face paled. Serena handed Miranda an empty bowl quickly and she held it as Andy emptied the contents of her stomach into it. “Sweetie, I think it’s almost time to start pushing.” Miranda said softly. Andy had banned needless talking a bit ago but nodded and for the next two minutes she just groaned, however the pitch had changed.

“I need to push!” she panted out. Serena and Miranda nodded at each other and after another check Andy was in her chosen position. Nigel had donned gloves and was massaging Andrea’s perineum as a precaution. Andrea didn’t care at this point. She was in the most pain she had ever been in and it was a hazed. She listened to Miranda’s voice so soft and encouraging as she pushed and then there was a burning ring of fire in her center that grew until she felt a pop and then she was able to breathe somewhat. Miranda was guiding her hand between her legs and Andrea was amazed that she felt a small head. The pressure and pain was building again and she put her arm back around Miranda’s neck before pushing again with all of her might. She felt the small body leave her and she smiled. 

“You have a little girl!” Serena said as she placed a bowl under her friend and directed her to push again. Nigel had a hold of the screaming baby girl. However the placenta did not detach and deliver into the bowl, causing Miranda and Serena to look alarmed. Nigel handed Andy the baby girl who was still attached to her and undid her bra for her. “See if she will latch onto your breast to help deliver the placenta.” Serena said calmly. 

The baby did latch but ten minutes later the placenta still had not been delivered. Andy was cooing at her little girl before she gasped again. “Somebody take her, and why do I feel the need to push again?” Andy screamed. Miranda looked shocked as she helped her assistant back into the birthing position. Nigel took his place behind Andy as Serena held the little bundle and looked on in shock.

It was Miranda who spoke to Andy in soothing terms. “Sweetheart, I think that you are going to be bringing another little one into the world here in a few minutes, go with the urges and push.” Andrea looked at Miranda in shock before she pushed. Two minutes later she was screaming as the ring of fire in her center returned, and then the process was repeated and a second little body was freed from her own, screaming it’s way into the world. Nigel caught and smiled.

“It’s another little girl, now lets deliver the placenta.” He said as he carefully handed the second little girl to his friend and placed the bowl under her again. She took baby number two and directed her to her other breast, and watching in amazement as she latched and then Andy grimaced and gave one last little push and the placenta was delivered in tact. Serena tied off the both babies’ cords and Miranda took sterilized scissors and cut the cords freeing each little girl.

After maneuvering Andy into a comfortable position Serena handed the first born to her mother and asked the question. “What will you call her, she is the first born?” Andy looked up at her Brazilian friend and smiled tiredly.

“Serena Marie Sachs and Selena Miranda Sachs, meet your godmother Serena, and godfather Nigel, and godmother Miranda.” Andy cooed as Serena, Nigel and Miranda’s faces lit up. 

“I will go and let everyone know how it went.” Nigel said as Andy handed baby Serena to Miranda, who cooed and rocked the sleeping baby. Nigel looked at the scene and knew that eight months ago this would not have happened at all, Miranda was a softie but it was very hard to get to her softness unless you were family. Andrea Sachs had wormed her way in and she wasn’t leaving.

He approached the dressing tent and entered to find everyone sitting or pacing anxiously. Once everyone noticed he was there they all spoke at once. He held up a hand to silence them all. “As of fifteen minutes ago our very own Andy Sachs delivered two healthy little girls. She is now resting and Miranda and Serena are watching over her and the babies.” Everyone laughed and there were hugs all around. Runway was more than a job to everyone since Andy had cracked the Ice Queen. Runway had become a family that they were all proud to be a part of. Welcoming two new additions was just a bonus, no matter how much of a surprise they were.

Two hours later Andy had woken up, Selena and Serena were hungry and Miranda being the only one with experience breast feeding twins at the same time helped Andrea get used to it. Serena quietly exited the tent and saw a red truck speeding down the beachside with an ambulance behind it. Reentering the tent she sighed. “The ambulance and a first responder are here.” Miranda looked up sharply and nodded as she pulled baby Selena to her shoulder and was gently burping her while Andrea was taking care of baby Serena. The first paramedic entered the tent and nearly dropped her bag as Andrea and Miranda glared at her. 

“It’s about time you showed up at least there were three midwives here.” Miranda said coldly. The paramedic nodded and smiled.

“I am Amanda, and we will need to talk to the three Midwives. I see she had twins. Were there any other complications?” Amanda asked. 

“No, Nigel, Serena, and I were able to handle it. The girls just need diapers, a weight check and clothes as well as birth certificates.” Miranda stated handing Selena to the paramedic. 

With all questions asked and answered and Nigel and Emily on a baby gear run the paramedics and the first responder left after Andy refused to go stay in the hospital. Mother and babies checked out just fine and there was no need to monitor them so it was a matter of sending all but Serena, Miranda, Andrea, and the new twins home as they were too little to fly, the women would be driving back with the twins. 

 

Andrea was sore, tired, shocked, and happy. She had not expected the blessings that were her daughters, but she loved them despite only knowing of them for the last ten hours. After six hours of labor and three hours of resting before she was helped up and insisted on walking around she was excited to get back to the hotel and have a shower. Miranda helped her walk to the elevator and carried ‘Rena, as everyone had taken to calling baby Serena so that they didn’t get the two Serena’s mixed up. Both baby girls were in car seats now, same patterns, different colors. ‘Rena’s was pink and Selena’s was purple. Serena was carrying Selena and following Miranda to her own suite as she wasn’t going to let Andy stay alone. Plans had been made for Miranda and Andrea to stay away from Runway for the next month and Miranda had convinced Andrea to move in to the townhouse for the foreseeable future. Serena was smiling at the two women in front of her and shaking her head at their antics. They were discussing a nursery and where it would be in the town house and colors and such, when Andrea asked the most important question.

“Miranda, have you talked to Caroline and Cassidy about this? I can go home…. Oh no, I need to call my parents!” Andrea pulled her purse around and fumbled for her phone as Miranda pulled her phone and key card out to get into the suite that the women would be sharing for the night. 

“Thank you for reminding me Andrea, I suppose that at the age of eleven, they should have a say as well.” Miranda smiled before dialing the town house and waiting for Cara to pick up. “Yes Cara, will you put me on speaker and call the twins?” there was a pause as Cara did as she was asked. Miranda took a deep breathe before talking. “Bobbsies, how would you feel if Andrea and her new babies stayed with us for a while?” Miranda pulled the phone from her ear as the whole suite was filled with twin squeals. Miranda smiled and put the phone back to her ear. “No she had them today, they were a surprise for everyone, and they are identical little girls.” She paused for the next barrage of questions from the twins. “Serena Marie and Selena Miranda were born at two fifteen and two thirty-five pm and weighed in at six pounds four ounces and six pounds six ounces respectively with no complications at all.” Miranda smiled as she nodded and then huffed before nodding again and saying her good nights. Miranda turned around to find Serena smiling at her and holding Selena. 

“I take it that they are ecstatic about the new babies?” Serena asked. Miranda nodded as she carefully undid the infant restraints on ‘Rena’s car seat and pulled the wide eyed baby out and cuddled her before sitting down on the sofa. 

“Yes, I have been asked whether they are now aunts or big sisters, however big sisters was sounding more hopeful. Perhaps Andrea will allow it but I won’t let them push for more than Andrea is will to give.” Miranda said wistfully. 

Both women looked toward the bedroom where Andrea was talking with her parents before getting into the shower. They hadn’t heard yelling or anything and figured that everything was fine. Miranda looked down to see that ‘Rena had fallen asleep so she stood and handed her to Serena who had Selena asleep in her arms as well. Miranda went over to a pile of things that had been bought and delivered to the hotel suite for the babies and Andrea. She found two pack n plays and pulled one out before setting it up and returning to remove one of the girls from Serena so that they could be placed in the play pen. Serena moved toward the kitchenette and began to pull things out to fix a meal. And Miranda set about opening the new breast pump and cleaning all of the part so that Andrea didn’t have to worry about it later. Both women moved about the kitchen and listened as the shower turned on and smiled. They couldn’t wait to get back to New York and explore this new adventure.


End file.
